Tales Of The North Western Season 1
by Jack the Dragon
Summary: Join Thomas and his friends in a set of brand new adventures meeting friends both old and new and even ones from around the world. But when enemies rise to take down Sodor it's up to the number one, his friends and a whole host of new characters to save the island.
1. The New Railway Engines

Thomas & Friends – Tales Of The North Western

Episode 1: The New Railway Engines

Written by Jack Davies

Based on the Railway Series by the Reverend W. Awdry and the Television Series by Britt Allcroft

If you were to travel to any railway in the whole world, you would travel to one of the greatest railways of all time, on a small island in the Irish sea: The Island of Sodor, home to the famous North Western Railway.

This peaceful railway is home to Sir Stephen Topham Hatt's (The Fat Controller's) family of preserved steam and diesel locomotives that have lived in harmony and peace for many years.

And the most famous of them all is a blue LBSCR E2 tank engine named Thomas. Thomas the Tank Engine.

Their stories have been made and told to generations thanks to the famous author the Reverend Wilbert Awdry and his son Christopher Awdry, that their tales of "The Railway Series" were made into legend.

But now... these stories are still about those famous North Western Railway engines, but only this time, their adventures are growing more exciting than ever before.

As they will meet new engines from different railways, new visitors from different worlds, new enemies from different workforces, they will meet new adventures that would steam down the line. For these are the stories of... "Thomas & Friends – Tales Of The North Western."

The island of Sodor itself is a wonderous place. It has green fields, sandy yellow beaches and is surrounded by a beautiful blue sea. There are docks, farms, quarry and a coal mine and it is the home of Thomas the tank engine and his friends also known as the North Western Railway under the leadership and guidance of their controller Sir Topham Hat. The engines love feeling responsible, reliable and really useful. There are steam engines and diesel engines, tender engines and tank engines, farms, towns, stations, a castle, beaches, fairgrounds, harbours, docks, quarries and a suspension bridge. The engines work hard too and do their best to be really useful engines.

Thomas the tank engine was puffing towards Knapford station with his two ever present and faithful coaches Annie and Clarabel. The blue tank engine was enjoying himself for he had just taken the children to the seaside and he knew that lots of holidaymakers would be coming to the island over the course of the summer. As he pulled into the platform he found Edward, Percy and Emily were there "Hello everyone" whistled Thomas happily "Hello Thomas" said the others "I just took the children to the seaside and I can't wait for the rest of the summer" "Ho ho one thing you never seem to lose Thomas is your spirit" chuckled Edward and they all laughed. "Is it just me or are there more holidaymakers than usual this year" said Emily "Emily's right" agreed Percy "The island seems to be getting more and more visitors everyday now" "I just hope we can keep up with the extra work" said Thomas. Then the guard blew his whistle and Thomas puffed away.

That evening Thomas returned to Tidmouth sheds to find James broaching the matter of "Extra passengers" and "More work then we can do" and to this he silently agreed. "James has a point" said Edward as Thomas rolled into his berth "If this rate of work keeps up we won't make it through the month" the blue engine said "Too right" grumbled Gordon. "And this was just the first day" said Percy "What do you think the rest of the summer will be like" that sentence brought a silence so quiet you could have heard a pin drop as the other engines took in the extent of what their number six had said. "We'll be rushed off our wheels" said James "We'll pull our pistons" moaned Henry "And we won't get a single minute of rest" added Emily. "Calm down everyone" said Edward "We mustn't over react I'm sure sir will get us some help" "Let's hope so" James said "Otherwise we won't get anywhere" and to this they all agreed.

As the next few weeks went by the engines saw that Percys claim was coming true and that more and more passengers were coming to the island. The first signs that they were beginning to strain was when extra coaches had to be added to the express much to Gordons annoyance for it now took all his strength to get the train out of the station let alone get up to speed with it. When he got to Gordons Hill however the extra coaches took their toll and he found himself going slower and slower until he stopped halfway up the hill with now hardly any strength left to pull the train let alone move. Edward who was supposed to have helped had been called away to Brendam so he had to wait a long time before BoCo arrived to help him onto Vicarstown.

Sir Topham Hatt, head of the railway, was in his office when the telephone rang and he picked it up "Hello Sir Topham Hat speaking" the person on the other end seemed anxious to speak of the matter at hand. "What Gordon stalled on the hill and BoCo had to help him" the person spoke again "Extra coaches hmm I see well I'll see what I can do thank you for bringing this to my attention Larry" and with that he put the reciever down and started to ponder about where he could by new engines to help out with the summer work. A few more days passed and it became increasingly clear that the engines could not continue to keep up with the extra work and the Fat Controller was running out of options.

We're busy so busy,

Our wheels don't touch the ground,

Dizzy we're dizzy,

With rushing round and round,

It's pulling this and shunting that,

No Sir, Yes Sir Topham Hatt,

We'll go here and there and back,

We're busy, busy, busy.

We're busy so busy,

Preparing all the sights,

The Windmill, the Seaside,

Just two of our delights,

We might be here, we might be there,

Not a second we can spare,

Now that summer's in the air,

We're busy, busy, busy.

Every night it's time to take a rest, at Tidmouth Sheds,

The place we love the best,

Our boilers cool, all is peace but then,

Its rise and shine, look at the time, 'cos off we go again

We're busy so busy,

So many things to do,

Huffing and puffing,

It's work the whole day through,

Pick up workmen from the Docks,

'Where's that toolkit?'

'Where's that box?'

Just keep working round the clock,

We're busy, busy, busy.

We take supplies, way up in the hills,

To Sodor Bridge, a very special thrill

The air's so cool.

Look at the view but then,

The whistle blows, it's time to go

So here we go again!

We're busy so busy,

Our wheels don't touch the ground,

Dizzy we're dizzy,

With rushing round and round,

It's pulling this and shunting that,

No Sir, Yes Sir Topham Hatt,

We'll go here and there and back,

We're busy, busy,

Busy, busy, busy, busy, busy!

We're busy so busy,

Preparing all the sights,

The Windmill, the Seaside,

Just two of our delights,

We might be here, we might be there,

Not a second we can spare,

Now that summer's in the air,

We're busy, busy, busy

Busy, dizzy, dizzy, dizzy, dizzy,

Wishy wizzy, izzy dizzy,

Busy, busy, busy

Just then a porter came up "Excuse me sir there's a Mr Oats Drawdren on the phone says he has some engines you could buy "Really?" "Yes sir he's on the line now" the Fat Controller quickly trotted into his office and picked up the phone on his desk and put it to his ear "Hello?" "Ah I trust that I am speaking to Sir Topham Hatt" said the voice at the other end of the line "You are indeed and I hear you have some engines to lend to me" "Lend! Good gracious no they are yours to keep my own railway will be closing down and I couldn't bear to let them go off to the scrapyard so I am selling them to you" "Well thank you very much Mr Oats er what are they exactly" "Four steam engines one tank engine, one heavy goods, one express and one mixed traffic" "That is exactly what I need when can I have them?" he asked and the voice replied instantly "Tomorrow at the latest" "Perfect thank you very much Mr Oats" "Anything for a fellow railway controller Sir Topham anything at all".

That evening the engines were gathered at Tidmouth sheds while Gordon told them about his predicament, the big blue engine wasn't complaining like he would have normally done instead he kept a level tone and the engines were thankful for it (especially Edward). Then James spoke up "This is only the start" he said looking at the others "If Gordon can't pull the express sir will have to get a new engine to do so" "No engine is replacing _me_ on _my_ express James" snorted Gordon indignantly "James does have a point though" said Henry "We can't keep working harder than we already are" "And I am glad to hear that Henry" said a well known voice as Sir Topham Hatt appeared on the scene "What do you mean sir?" asked Emily "I mean to say that you have all been working very hard lately and that I have brought four new engines to help out with the summer work" the engines were delighted at this news "Thomas you will go to Vicarstown tomorrow morning to meet them" "Yes sir" said Thomas excitedly and the Fat Controller left. The engines spent a good while talking about what the new engines would be like and that night they fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

The next morning Thomas puffed cheerfully to Vicarstown eager to meet the new engines. As he pulled into the station he saw four engines that he had never seen before, one was an Ex LMS Ivatt Class 2F, the second was also Ex LMS and was a 3F Jinty tank engine, the fourth was an Ex Southern Railway West County Class and the fourth and final one was an Ex GWR 28xx. Three of them were talking but stopped when they saw Thomas approaching "Hello there are you Thomas by any chance?" asked the Ivatt her voice a female version of his own "I am and you're the new engines" "We are I'm Prelly by the way" "I'm Calpen" said the tank engine "Bud's the name pulling loads is my game" said the 28xx. The West County however didn't speak "Thats Proburn" whispered Prelly "He's quite nice really but he lost his brother to unexploded bomb during the first days of March 1945 when the second world war was still on" "I see" said Thomas "So what do we do?" asked Calpen smiling "We were told you take us on to Knapford Thomas" "I am follow me" and with that he puffed back down the line the new engines following.

When they got back to Knapford the Fat Controller was waiting for them and gave them their jobs Calpen was to do some shunting in the yards before taking a small passenger train to Arlesburgh, Proburn was to help out with the extra passenger trains on the mainline, Thomas could show Prelly around an agreement which she found enjoyable and Bud was told to collect a goods train from Tidmouth and take it to Vicarstown. A few minutes later Thomas was showing Prelly around the yard while the others were going about the jobs they had been given "This is a nice railway you've got here" she said "The best in the world" said Thomas happily "So anything I could do?" "Well there is a slow goods train that needs to go out" "That's fine I've taken these kinds of trains before" "Just be careful with the trucks they can be very troublesome" "Will do" and Prelly puffed away to take her train and as she did Stanley puffed up alongside the blue tank engine "She's certainly got a lot in her which is certainly likeable" the white tank engine said "Yep and I kind of like her to" agreed Thomas and it wasn't long before everyone else came to like the new arrivals to. They worked hard and were soon accepted by all the engines.

It was a week after the new engines had arrived that Gordon once again found himself at the head of another heavy express and he knew what would happen if he tried to go up the hill. The guard's whistle blew, the green flag waved and he set off determined not to let the weight of the train beat him. Bud and Henry were watching him as he left and looked and the former looked concerned "Do you think he'll get up the hill?" Bud asked "I don't know let's just hope he can" replied Henry before Bud departed with his own train. Meanwhile Gordon thundered along the line though it was taking all of his strength just to keep at a good speed and he was getting closer and closer to the hill. Then he round the corner under the bridge before the hill and went up it as fast as he could. He got halfway up before "Help!" for though his wheels were turning forwards the weight of the heavy coaches was pulling him back. Sparks flew as he tried desperately to get a grip on the rails beneath.

Gordon tried hard but it was no use he simply couldn't move an inch and it was then that moment that Bud came around the corner with a goods train behind him and he when he saw Gordon he started to the rescue. As he came up from behind he assessed the situation with a trained eye. "Gordon!" he called out "Slow down I'm going to push you up, put on your sandboxes but don't slow down too much or you'll never get moving again" the big blue engine immediately obeyed as Bud buffered up behind him and started to slowly push the heavy train up the steep slope. Inch by inch, rail by rail the two engines fought their way up the hill until finally they reached the top and charged down the other side towards the next station. When they pulled into Vicarstown Flying Scotsman was there and he whistled loudly as the pair pulled in "Bravo you two! Bravo!" cried Scotsman cheerfully as the passengers poured out of the carriage and thanked Gordon and Bud for their efforts. The two engines could only smile tiredly.

Later that night the four new engines were at Tidmouth sheds, even Proburn was in a good mood for one, while Bud and Gordon told them about what had happened. Just then the Fat Controller arrived and was beaming with pride "Bud I was very pleased with what you did today you did the right thing you are a really useful engine" "Thank you sir" replied Bud who was almost lost for words "All I can say is I was in the right place at the right time" "Indeed" said Gordon. The Fat Controller then turned to the other engines "You three did very well as well I am proud to own such useful and reliable engines" they all smiled at this as the Fat Controller turned and walked away while the engines fell to sleep with four new members to their family on Sodor.

They're two, they're four, they're six, they're eight  
Shunting trucks and hauling freight  
Red and green and brown and blue  
They're the Really Useful crew  
All with different roles to play  
'round Tidmouth Sheds or far away  
Down the hills and round the bends  
Thomas and his friends

Thomas, he's the cheeky one  
James is vain but lots of fun  
Percy pulls the mail on time  
Gordon thunders down the line  
Emily really knows her stuff  
Henry toots and huffs and puffs  
Edward wants to help and share  
Toby, well, let's say, he's square

They're two, they're four, they're six, they're eight  
Shunting trucks and hauling freight  
Red and green and brown and blue  
They're the Really Useful crew  
All with different roles to play  
'round Tidmouth Sheds or far away  
Down the hills and round the bends  
Thomas and his friends

They're two, they're four, they're six, they're eight  
Shunting trucks and hauling freight  
Red and green and brown and blue  
They're the Really Useful crew  
All with different roles to play  
'round Tidmouth Sheds or far away  
Down the hills and round the bends  
Thomas and his friends


	2. Prelly And The Twins

Thomas & Friends – Tales Of The North Western

Episode 2: Prelly and the Twins

Written by Jack Davies

Based on the Railway Series by the Reverend W. Awdry and the Television Series by Britt Allcroft

Inspired by 'Toby's Tightrope' by the Reverend W. Awdry and 'The Runaway Railcar' by Thomas1Edward2Henry3.

Prelly is a black mixed traffic engine like James and Edward as she can pull either coaches or trucks but she has slightly bigger wheels than James and Edward allowing her to take heavier trains then them. She works hard too and is a really useful engine. Prelly also likes shunting and even Gordon has started to stop saying "Tender engines don't shunt." One day Prelly was shunting in the yard at Wellsworth when the Fat Controller arrived. "Finish with those trucks please, Prelly; I want you to take a goods train down to Brendam." "Thank you, Sir, that will be a nice change." "That's a good engine," said the Fat Controller kindly "off you go then."

The trucks did not give Prelly trouble for she knew all about them. Edward had taught her a few of his own tricks during her time at Wellsworth and she had also met other engines as they passed through with their trains. The one she liked talking to the most was James who was very intrigued in how she handled trucks and he had asked her for a few tips which she had gladly given to him and the two had become firm friends. Prelly made good time as she headed down to Brendam and when she got there she found Porter talking to Edward. He looked over at her as when he heard her.

"Hello Prelly what brings you down here then" "Sir wanted me to bring these trucks down. I didn't mind I needed a change of scenery." "Good to hear" smiled Edward "but take my tip, watch out for Bill and Ben. They always like to play tricks on new engines." "Arrgh matey they are a right pair of scallywags is they" said Salty as he rolled up next to Porter "Don't worry Edward" chuckled Prelly "I think you'll find that they will be getting a taste of their own medicine if they so much as try."

And that was exactly what the pair got when they came into the docks one morning and saw the Ivatt sleeping in a nearby sheds "Looks there's a new engine Ben" said Bill "I can see that Bill" said Ben. Bill smiled "Shall we say hello" "Lets!" replied his twin and after depositing their train in a siding the two slowly crept forward until they were alongside the black tender engine. They were just about to blow their whistles when Prelly suddenly spoke. "Don't you dare" she said firmly with her eyes still closed which shocked them both "How did you know we were coming!" they squeaked "I took the precaution of resting on the track closest to you so I heard you coming" came the reply.

The twins, embarrassed, hoped nobody had seen Prelly talking to them but they were wrong. Emily went past with a goods train and saw everything and winked at Prelly who opened one eye and winked back. Word soon got around that Bill and Ben had been foiled in one of their tricks and everyone wasted no time in letting them know it. Of course the twins tried to get back at Prelly but it was as if she had eyes in the back of her smokebox and stopped every attempt the pair made. Try as they might they could not do anything and were soon becoming the laughing stock of the whole railway for hardly a day went by without another engine saying that they were being outwitted by an engine who had only arrived on the island a couple of weeks ago.

Oh yes, it's great To be an engine And go steaming along, Puff puff puffing along, Peep peep peeping along.

All the people waving As you speed along. Puff puff puffing along All day.

We're all so proud to be Famous engines And travel through the countryside.

We're always brave when There are hills to climb. No mountain is too high!

Oh yes it's great To be an engine As you're steaming along.

Puff puff puffing along, Peep peep peeping along.

Fly along the rails as Your wheels go round Whiz whiz whizzing around All day.

It doesn't matter Come rain or shine. There are always things For us to do. And in the cold cold Wintertime, We're ready.

When you light the fire And stoke the boiler And we'll be there for you!

Oh yes it's great To be an engine As you're steaming along.

Puff puff puffing along, Peep peep peeping along.

Feel the wind around you As you push along. Puff puff puffing along All day.

Just think - how wonderful it would be. To live on the magical Island of Sodor, Helping Thomas the Tank Engine and his friends All day long, It would be like a dream come true. If only I could be an engine too...

Oh yes it's great To be an engine As you're steaming along. Puff puff puffing along, Peep peep peeping along.

Fly along the rails as your Wheels go round. Whiz whiz whizzing around All day.

Oh yes it's great To be an engine And go steaming along.

Puff puff puffing along, Peep peep peeping along.

All the people waving As you speed along. Puff puff puffing along, Peep peep peeping and Puff puff puffing and Steam around all day!

One night at the quarry the twins consulted together "We've got to get her back" said Bill firmly "Are you sure Bill. She seems to know every move we make" answered Ben worriedly "Are you saying we should give up!" squeaked his twin indigantly "Erm no" came the meek reply "Good now I have an idea" he whispered the idea to Ben "Are you sure that's a good idea?" "Of course it is don't be such a scaredy cat" "I am not!" protested Ben hotly and with that the pair fell to sleep.

The next morning the twins were shunting a train at Cronk that Prelly was to take to Tidmouth Harbour and then return with another goods train to Brendam. As they did so Bill whispered to the trucks "Can you keep a secret?" he asked the trucks. "Yes! yes! yes!" the chanted "Will you give Prelly a bump at the top of Gordon's Hill, and tell no one we asked you?" The trucks were delighted and promised. The twins snickered quietly together before scuttling away. It was unfortunate that Molly should have arrived while Prelly was called away elsewhere, and decided to take the trucks herself.

They soon reached the top of Gordon's Hill and Molly's brakes come on. This was the signal for the trucks. "On! On! On!" the yelled giving her a fearful bump. Her Driver and Fireman, taken unawares, were knocked over in the cab, and before they could pick themselves up, Molly was away with the trucks screaming and yelling behind her. They didn't notice Prelly and a mysterious figure watch them go down before starting off in pursuit. She raced through Edward's Station whistling furiously while the Guard pulled hard and the van brakes came on with a scream "On! On! Faster! Faster!" giggled the trucks as they raced along the line bumping and swaying with ever increasing speed. At Elsbridge Thomas was talking to Nia, he was telling her about some of the adventures he had on his branchline over the years "So what's this you keep telling me about having a problem on your branch line one time Thomas?" she asked "It wasn't a major problem but it could've become one let me tell you" "Please do" "Alright well I was getting ready to take my afternoon train to."

Suddenly they heard a whistle in the distance "That'll probably be Molly with Prelly's goods train" said Thomas and he was all too right for at that moment the yellow engine burst round the corner "Help! They're _pushing_ me! They're _pushing_ me! Help!" she cried "On! On! On!" cried the trucks and still whistling "Help! Help!" poor Molly disappeared round the bend. "WEMA! (Goodness!)" cried Nia "Too right!" added Thomas. The stationmaster quickly telephoned ahead "There's a runaway train coming! Clear the line!"

There was no clear way to stop Molly with derailing her and the trucks. So when the Fat Controller heard the news he hatched a plan. "Hmm. I know, James and Calpen aren't taking trains right now." The Fat Controller rushed to Knapford where he found the two engines resting in the platform. "Leave your trains here, I need you help. Quickly!" and the engines were positioned according to plan. Calpen was marshalled behind the red tender engine and Edward had brought a coach to carry the Fat Controller. "Let me get this straight" said James "You want us to act like buffers, so Molly will crash into us at full speed?!" "With all due respect sir" added the tank engine "Wouldn't it be better to do what Edward did with James that one time. As in loop a bit rope around her buffer." "He was only going about forty five miles per hour or more and wasn't pulling anything" Edward declared "Edward's right. Molly could be going about sixty with the trucks and momentum she's gained and she's probably already passed Elsbridge at this rate so it would be virtually impossible for an engine going in the same direction to catch up with her" added the Fat Controller.

Sir Toppham Hatt was right. Molly was beyond Elsbridge and thundered through Crosby "I hope somebody's going to help me!" she pleaded to herself "Don't worry Molly I'm sure someone's going to help us" said her driver as he wrestled to unjam her regulator and he was right. Molly rounded a bend and roared into view of the others. "She's coming! Go backwards so the impact won't be as strong!" ordered the Fat Controller and a horrified Calpen and James quickly shot off backwards as fast as their wheels could carry them. "BRACE FOR IMPACT!" cried James as Molly rocketed towards them "Look out!" she cried as with a hard bump she collided with James but they all luckily stayed on the rails but were still going very fast.

James and Calpen put every ounce of weight and steam against Molly and the trucks. "Use your brakes!" she cried "WE'RE TRYING FOR GOODNESS SAKE!" Calpen yelled back as they whooshed under the small viaduct outside of Knapford. Sir Toppham Hatt had climbed into the coach and Edward was about to start when there was a bellowing whistle and Prelly and a strange black engine shot through the station and raced away after the runaway "Who on Sodor was that!" cried Edward in shock. Eventually the charged onto the Little Western and were starting to slow down but the it was not much good. Then Molly's driver finally managed to unjam her regulator as they thundered past Duck, Alice and Mirabel at Elsbridge Halt.

Just then there came a bump from the back of the train and Prelly's voice called out "We're here guys! Get ready!" the others had little time to process what Prelly meant by 'we' before she whistled "On the count of three slam on you brakes! One! Two! Three!" Together all the engines slammed on their brakes and with sparks flying from their wheels and while the trucks proved to be a bit of a challenge they at last brought Molly and the train to a complete and utter halt just before the platform at Haultraugh. The engines were all exhuasted "And we have officially stopped" said James and the crews and the guard cheered while the engines smiled feebly, too exhuasted to say anything.

Edward then came with the Fat Controller on board. "Well done James and Calpen and Molly this was purely an accident, so you are not to blame" "Well that's a relief" said Molly "I haven't got any work right now so I'll take these trucks back to Tidmouth for you" said Edward "Thank you Edward. That would be most appreciated" breathed Molly happily. The engines soon arrived back at Tidmouth where they recooperated and were surprised to see a United States Army Transport Corp S160 2-8-0 in BR black with the number 93257 on the side of his cab, a black beard and a kind look on his face pull up alongside Prelly. "Who are you?" asked Calpen "This is Christopher" said the Fat Controller "I brought him to help out with the summer goods work" "Nice to meet ya all" Chistopher smiled. "One things bugs me though" he said "How did you run away in the first place Molly?" he asked "I don't know" she replied "I'd reachec the top of Gordon's Hill and that was when they pushed me forcing my regulator to jam" "I will investigate at once" said Sir Toppham Hatt. But before he could leave Prelly suddenly spoke "Sir" she said "I think I have a pretty good idea who's behind all this" "You do?" Who?"

At Brendam Bill and Ben were shunting trucks they had brought from the China Clay Quarry and were getting ready to take back empty ones. Ben had just finished shunting his trucks when he stopped and stared at something in front of him. "Err Bill" he said nervously "I've told you Ben there's nothing to worry about" replied his twin as he pulled up alongside his brother. "Bill" "Prelly's probably fine" "Bill!" "What are you talking abo-oh." Bill trailed off as he meet the angry stares of the Fat Controller, Prelly, Molly, James, Calpen, Edward and Christopher. "Um hi?" he squeaked "I wouldn't want to be you right now" said Cranky as he, Carly and Big Mickey looked on with. "Bill and Ben did you two happen to no anything about runaway trucks?" askec the Ivatt her voice dangerously calm. "Err, um, you see" "Bill and Ben I am very disappointed with you two!" boomed the Fat Controller "You antics nearly caused Molly to have a serious accident! What do you have to say for yourselves!"

Prelly then spoke "Sir I think it has something to do with me catching them out when they tried to play a trick on me" "What do you mean?" he asked and she then told him about the twins failed attempt and how everyone had not let them forget it. For a moment the Fat Controller stared then he burst out laughing. "It's about time you two got a taste of your own medicine which has been a long time coming" "You tricked us!" squealed the twins "Oh the hypocrites speak" said James sarcastically "Indeed" the Fat Controller boomed "Your mischief nearly caused a serious accident so I think that Prelly had the right to bring you down a peg or two. I don't punish engines over minor incidents, now get back to work."

And the twins did just that. Later that evening Bill and Ben came to Molly and Prelly to apologise "We're sorry we tricked you Molly" "You too Prelly we didn't mean any harm" to which the black tender engine smiled "Of course you didn't but just remember you're not the only ones who canplay pranks now and then" "What do you mean?" asked the twins. Prelly smiled "Because you two aren't the first engines I have met who play pranks" "What really?" "Oh yeas I knew a couple of LNER J50's on the eastern region during my BR days. They were just like you until I put them in their place good and proper like I did with you." The twins were astonished before they respectfully puffed silently away leaving the two tender engines by themselves. Molly looked at Prelly "Is that story true?" she asked "Every word my good Molly" came the slow reply "Every single word."

They're two, they're four, they're six, they're eight  
Shunting trucks and hauling freight  
Red and green and brown and blue  
They're the Really Useful crew  
All with different roles to play  
'round Tidmouth Sheds or far away  
Down the hills and round the bends  
Thomas and his friends

Thomas, he's the cheeky one

James is vain but lots of fun  
Percy pulls the mail on time  
Gordon thunders down the line  
Emily really knows her stuff  
Henry toots and huffs and puffs  
Edward wants to help and share  
Toby, well, let's say, he's square

They're two, they're four, they're six, they're eight  
Shunting trucks and hauling freight  
Red and green and brown and blue  
They're the Really Useful crew  
All with different roles to play  
'round Tidmouth Sheds or far away  
Down the hills and round the bends  
Thomas and his friends

They're two, they're four, they're six, they're eight  
Shunting trucks and hauling freight  
Red and green and brown and blue  
They're the Really Useful crew  
All with different roles to play  
'round Tidmouth Sheds or far away  
Down the hills and round the bends  
Thomas and his friends


	3. Thinking On The Fly

It was a beautiful sunny day on the island of Sodor and the engines were working hard as usual. Thomas was waiting at Elsbridge with Annie and Clarabel for Prelly who was taking the local stopping train while James did goods work much to the red engine's displeasure. Thomas waited and waited but Prelly didn't come. He began to get impatient "Where's Prelly she doesn't normally make anyone wait?" he said before whistling loudly. Five more minutes ticked by before at last a whistle was heard and Prelly came quickly round the bend and clattered into the platform. When Thomas saw how tired she looked he forgot he was cross. "Where have you been, did something happen?" asked Thomas concerned. Prelly looked exasperated "Sorry Thomas but I got held up at Knapford and it took me goodness knows how long before I could get going."

"Why?" "Ugh Gordon was in one of his moods" groaned Prelly "In short I had to spend most of the morning arranging coaches for the various trains to be taken out, that's why I'm late" "I thought Nia was handling the coaches?" questioned Thomas "She had to take that goods train to Kildane remember and she didn't get back until I was leaving" "Oh. Then Phillip" "He's at the Dieselworks for maitenece. So until he gets back I'm stuck getting the trains ready." The two engines were silent until Prelly had to leave "I'll say this though if the Fat Controller doesn't get a permanent station pilot at Knapford it's going to be hard time for everyone" just then the guard blew his whistle and she puffed away Thomas leaving shortly after trying to think of a solution to the problem they had just discussed.

Unfortunately he couldn't come up with an answer and he was still pondering it when he arrived at Knapford later that afternoon to drop off Annie and Clarabel before going to sit in the platform to think. "Hello Thomas, you look in thought about something what's up" Thomas looked up to see the Fat Controller standing on the platform next to him. "Oh hello sir and I'm just thinking about the situation here and Knapford" "What do you mean?" "Well sir I know we've got Nia and Phillip working here but they could do with some help. If one or both of them get called away then there's no one to get the coaches and you know what Gordon will be like and it won't sit well with the passengers either."

The Fat Controller smiled "Well Thomas I had actually considered that and have already purchased some new tank engines to help out around the island" "Engines sir? I thought we only needed one?" said Thomas perplexed "One of them is the new shunter for Knapford Harbour as I thought it is about time it had its own shunter. The second will be the new station pilot." Thomas was excited. It was always a great pleasure to meet new engines around especially when it came to showing their job. "The first one will be arriving at Brendam Docks in the next half hour or more and I want you to go and meet him and show him the yard" "Yes sir, I'll go right now" and so with these thoughts in mind Thomas puffed quickly away to the docks eager to meet the new tank engine.

A while later Thomas puffed into Brendam looking for the new engine when he spotted Rosie. He whistled a greeting before stopping alongside her "Hello Rosie. What are you doing here?" he asked "Oh hello Thomas the Fat Controller asked me to come here to meet the new engine" she replied. "He told me the exact same thing. Apparently its the new dockyard shunter for Knapford Harbour" "Well that's something at any rate though I don't know why". Suddenly a strange whistle rang out through the docks "Never heard that whistle before. Must be the new engine" said Thomas curiously "Yes" agreed Rosie "But somehow I feel like I've heard that whistle before and" she gasped. "Rosie? What's wrong?" he asked "It can't be" she said in awe "Can't be who?" Thomas asked.

"It can" said an unknown voice." The two tank engines watched in amazment as a tank engine puffed up to them. He looked exactly like Rosie only he was painted teal green with white stripes and had the name 'Colby' painted on his side tanks. Rosie was shocked "C-Colby is, is that you?" "It's me or an engine that looks exactly like me" he replied before seeing Thomas "You must be Thomas right I've heard of you from Beau when you went to the US last year right?" Thomas smiled "Yep that's me. But how do you and Rosie know each other?" Rosie looked at Thomas "Thomas" she said before looking back at the green tank engine in front of them "Meet my brother Colby." Thomas smiled happily "Pleased to meet you Colby" to which Colby smiled as well "Thanks Thomas." When Rosie had gone Thomas led Colby back to Knapford "I was told you were going to show me my new job Thomas" said Colby "That's right follow me and I'll show you where you have to go" "Well then, let's roll" and with that the pair puffed on.

When they got there Thomas showed Colby the yard and the docks. Colby was impressed. "Woah my own yard to shunt, nice" "If the Fat Controller thinks you've done a good job he might make this your yard" said Thomas "I'll buy that." The pair soon started working as Thomas had to leave with his afternoon train so he helpfully showed Colby how and where to arrange the trucks. The green tank engine took to his work like he was made for it (which he was). Ten minutes later the pair had finished and were resting in the sidings. It was soon time for Thomas to leave during which Colby gave him his thanks before he left. Then he remembered something "Oh Thomas I almost forgot. The" but he was too late, as the blue tank engine had already puffed away.

As Thomas puffed into the station he was surprised to find that Annie and Clarabel were already in the platform along with all the other coaches for the rest of the afternoon trains. Thomas didn't mind that so much but he did like collecting Annie and Clarabel himself as they were his coaches given to him when he had received his branchline as a reward after rescuing James when he had, had his accident. Seeing no one about he ran round to the front and backed down waiting to start "Do you two know who it was who brought you to the platform?" he asked "We don't know Thomas" replied Annie "We didn't even know we'd been moved" finished Clarabel. It was then that Gordon backed down onto his express coaches which were also ready in their designated platform and he too was surprised "Did you do this Thomas?" he asked "No I didn't but I would like to know who" "Well they certainly did a better job then you did" said Gordon snootily and before Thomas could speak he was cut short by a sharp whistle.

An Ex-LNER J50 0-6-0 Tank Engine painted green with red and yellow stripes puffed up next to Gordon. He did not look happy as he stopped alongside the big blue tender engine. "Who do you think you are picking this engine eh!" he demanded at a wordless Gordon. The tank engine continued with the attack "I don't care what you say either ya quit complain' or otherwise ya gonna get on my steamin' pistons! Git that mun!" he spoke English but with an accent that may have been Irish, Scottish or both which made it sound sharper then it already was. Gordon was taken aback that he was being spoken back to by a tank engine, which even stunned Thomas and he struggled to get his words out "Well - I - I" but the J50 interrupted him. "I don't care what you say ye can keep it!" and with that he rolled away leaving a perplexed Gordon and an amused Thomas who couldn't keep the smile he had off his face.

Gordon noticed. "What?" he demanded "Nothing" was the reply before a chuckle "Just the fact that you got told off! By a tank engine too!" at which the blue tank engine burst into full laughter. "Hmph!" grumbled Gordon crossly and he snorted off as soon as the guard had blown his whistle. Thomas continued to laugh until he puffed off with Annie and Clarabel and wondering when he would get to meet the new engine closer up.

Later that day Thomas arrived back at Knapford to find the green tank engine shunting in the carriage sidings arranging the coaches of the various trains. Curious he puffed over and waited until he had finished "Hello I'm Thomas it's nice to meet you" he said warmly, smiling. The other engine smiled back "Feelin's mutal" he replied "I'm Spitz by the way after the Finnish dog" "Why?" asked Thomas "One of my drivers spent some time in Finland during the fifties and when he came back and looked at me from the front he said that's what I looked like." "Hmm" thought Thommas "Now that I think about it your right" "Anything else you want to ask?" asked Spitz "Well I don't want to be rude but I tend to get Annie and Clarabel myself and well" stated Thomas "Say no more Thomas I get what you're trying to say so, no harm done" the other engine replied. "On a lighter note you sure put Gordon in his place earlier today" and Spitz laughed "Ho ho, that's nothin' lad I once had to do the same to a couple of B12's on the Eastern region once so taking tender engines down a peg or two is nothing new to me" "If there were more engines like you Spitz engines like Gordon wouldn't be the way they are" replied Thomas smiling "And that's sayin' something" agreed the J50 and both began to laugh.

Over the course of the next few weeks the other engines got to know Spitz. He was friendly and funny always willing to listen and offer advice. He also did his job of station pilot without complaint and utter professionalism always bringing the coaches to their assigned platform on time so that they were ready to be taken out. When Nia and Phillip came around the three of them got talking about their jobs. Colby often joining them as well when he had the time. Spitz also proved that he could handle trucks as well as coaches. He never bumped the trucks unless they misbehaved and they soon knew better than to try any tricks either with the tank engine present.

But Spitz would prove he had brains equal to that of his skill. One morning he was shunting in the yard arranging a goods train for Murdoch to take out in a few minutes to Bridlington Goods Yard on the mainland. The trucks didn't give him any trouble as he shunted them into place and then moved over to another track to wait for the green engine. Murdoch soon arrived and giving his thanks to Spitz started off. The middle trucks of the train were flatbeds loaded with metal pipes. It was at that moment that the tank engine noticed something off about one of them and as he watched it he saw that one of the cables holding the load down was straining outwards forcing the others to do the same. What might have happened in the next few moments flashed before Spitz's eyes and his mind started racing with thoughts. He had to stop Murdoch before he was on to the open line and caused a serious accident.

Whistling would do no good so he looked round and spotting another flatbed, this one loaded with steel girders, in front of him. Not wasting a moment he charged forward and put all his weight against the truck and pushed with all his might and it began to move. Slowly at first, then gradually picking up speed as it moved forward towards the points that, though they had yet to change, would allow Murdoch to cross over onto the mainline. Worried that he would be too late Spitz gave one last dispairing push and sent the flatbed and himself rolling towards the points "Stop Murdoch! Stop!" he cried and shoved the truck over the points right in front of the big orange engine who stopped with his buffers inches from said piece of rolling stock.

He then glared crossly at Spitz "What on Sodor!" he began "One o' the cables on your trucks is loose mun" replied Spitz "If it had broken while you were on the mainline who knows what would have happened" Murdoch, abashed slowly moved his train back so that workmen examined the suspected flatbed. Attracted by the noise Colby had arrived and they told him what had happend and as they finished one of the workmen came up to them. "Spitz's right Murdoch" he said "We've checked and they cable was strained, lucky you stopped him Spitz or things might have taken a turn for the worse" the orange engine looked at the tank engine is disbelief "Thank you Spitz if you hadn't stopped me then" "All's well that ends well that my old driver used to say" answered Colby smiling.

"Ends well indeed" came a familiar voice and the Fat Controller appeared in front of the three engines. "Well Spitz" he said kindly "I saw everything and I'm very pleased with you. Your'e a really useful engine" "Oh it was nothin' sir" the tank engine said modestly "Just doin' my job." When the workmen had finished Murdoch was allowed leave and whistled to Spitz as he passed before he rolled onto the mainline and was out of sight. Spitz smiled "You've made your mark" said Colby "We both have lad, we both have" and with that the pair set off back to their jobs.

After that things went smoothly at Knapford as now that it had a permanent station pilot Prelly was now free to do her own jobs without having to waste time. The Fat Controller had a few stern words for Gordon about his behaviour but in time that would soon die down and things would go back to normal. Spitz and Colby ran their seperate yards like clock work sometimes helping each other out. They did so . . . easily!


End file.
